Garrison Academy (Klance College AU)
by StarWolf553
Summary: Keith Kogane is a young male who is moving with his adoptive family to Texas. Attending a new school, and being the new kid isn’t fun when there is no one you know and the schools popular Jock who is one of the smartest students of the Academy while he himself is a short, nerdy, nineteen year old with glasses and an adorable smile, with a dream to be an astronomer physicist


It was early in the morning, and Keith was sitting in his older brother, Takashi, his parents having left a few days prior to have things set up and fixed up at their new home by the time Shiro and Keith would get there.

Keith sighed as he pulled the sun visor down and looked in the mirror fixing his hair and his glasses, having desired not to wear his contacts. Putting the visor back up he sighed and looked out the window of the car, it had started raining which matched the mood of the young male.

Saying goodbye to his friends who have been there for him for so many years had been hard. Leaving everything he has ever known is hard. Being taken from his thoughts at the sound of his older brother getting in the driver seat of the car took Keith had glanced over at the taller male.

"Okay, ready to hit the road Keith?" Shiro asked as he slipped his seatbelt on and started the car. "Mom and dad are expecting us there by tomorrow." Shiro looked over at his little brother when he didn't get a response. "Keith?"

"Oh. Yeah...let's go." Keith said, resting his head in his hand as he was looking out the window again.

"I know you don't want to move and leave your friends behind, but you'll make more friends and we can come visit during break."

"Yeah, I know..." Keith's voice was soft with his reply looking away and from Shiro as he fixed his glasses.

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked Keith softly. The nineteen year old looking out the windshield of the car at the house he grew up in for most of his life.

"Yeah, lets go." Keith said to Shiro, resting his head against the passenger side window, watching the rain as it hit the glass and slid down. Shiro pulling out of the driveway and the two were off, the car packed with the last of their things as they drove off, the sound of the rain hitting the car lulling Keith into sleep.

Shiro had noticed and managed a small smile before putting his eyes back on the road driving them off to another chapter of their story and I guess to their new home as well.

A few more hours later and Shiro had stopped at a gas station, getting out of the car and shutting the door quietly as possible to not wake up Keith. Going to the gas pump and putting gas into the car.

Keith had stirred slightly in his sleep feeling more tired then he had before he fell asleep, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes gently before putting them back on. Keith Glanced around at where they were, and yawned softly. Not too long after, Shiro was back in the car, putting his wallet in a cubby spot in the car.

"Sleep okay?" Shiro asked, seeing his brother awake.

"Yeah." Keith had lied, fidgeting slightly not liking to lie to his big brother, but he also didn't want to worry him. Shiro started the car again and the two were off again, Keith putting his headphones in and listening to music to try and pass time, reading a story online

"So I was thinking we stop at a hotel for the night and then get back on the road in the morning." Shiro said, glancing over at Keith.

"Probably a good idea, mom would throw a fit if you drove all day and night without rest like last time." Keith replied to Shiro.

"Yeah, don't remind me." The twenty three year old replied with a small sigh before seeking to remember something. "You do have all your meds with you right?"

"Yeah, they are in my bag." Keith replied, glancing up from the story he was reading to look at his older brother. He absolutely hated his meds but they were keeping him alive so they were necessary. "I need to get a refill on my anti-depressants and anxiety medication..." Keith mumbled to Shiro.

"Okay, we'll get that on our next stop." Shiro replied softly.

Keith has always been self conscious about these things. For as long as Shiro has known his little brother, Keith has been suffering from many different medical issues for; depression, Anxiety, Seizures, Pernicious Anemia, Allergy to Alcohol, Peanuts, Chocolate and bee stings, as well as having an eating disorder to top it all off, although Keith is now eating more thanks to a strict diet he was on to make sure he was eating enough.

"We should stop off and grab something to eat." Shiro suggested seeing that it was now around dinner time. "Where do you want to go?"

"I dunno..." Keith replied softly.

"Well, you're picking. I chose last time." Shiro said with a bright smile.

"...okay...then, Subway?" Keith asked.

"Subway it is." The older male replied with a smile, and the two went to the nearest one. Shiro parking the car and taking the keys out of the ignition. The two getting out of the car and going inside the sandwich shop.

"Find a spot you want to sit while I go order?" Shiro suggested, and Keith nodded before going to find a suitable spot for them both to sit by the window. Keith looking out the window and watching as the weather changed yet again, starting to storm.

Shiro had soon returned to Keith with their food, setting it down on the table and handing Keith his. The two began eating their food. Keith eating as much as he could since his mood was affecting his appetite, which lead to Shiro telling Keith he could just bring it with him.

Keith had nodded in response and wrapped up the other half of his sub and glancing out the window as Shiro finished eating his own sub. "What are you planning to do when we get to the house?" Shiro asked curiously.

"I don't know." Was the reply Keith gave to his older brother. "I'll probably just check out the neighbourhood." Keith replied looking at his brother.

"Sounds like a good idea, maybe you can make some friends."

"I doubt anyone would want to be friends with me. It was just luck that Kasei, Kasai and Lacy tolerated me."

"Hey, don't talk like that Kiddo." Shiro said softly. Kasei, Kasai, and Lacy like you because you're a good person. Patience yields focus. You'll gain so many new friends at this school. You'll see. You just have to be patient and-"

"Patience Yields Focus." Keith replied, cutting off his older brother with a small smile. "I know...thanks. For always being here for me. I know I can be...difficult in more then one way." Keith said softly. His mind thinking back to his last seizure.

He remembers it the same way as always with the missing three minutes of his memory gone and always being told by Shiro what happened. It honestly scared him. One of these days he could have a seizure and no one be there and he could just die.

"I'll always be here for you Keith. I made a promise to keep you safe the day we first met. I never break my promises." Shiro said softly and gently ruffled Keith's hair. Keith managed to smile brightly. Just knowing that Shiro cared and loved him was enough.

"We should probably get back on the road soon, drive for a few more hours stop at a pharmacy and then get a hotel for the night." Shiro suggested to his brother.

"Yeah, okay." Keith hummed in response, getting up and the two heading back to the car and getting in.

Keith was waiting with Shiro as the pharmacist had gotten Keith's prescription done for his Anxiety and anti-depressants. Keith fidgeting nervously where he was sitting as they waited for it.

Shiro sighed softly. "I can't wait till we get home and can finish unpacking and relax tomorrow." Shiro said softly, Keith humming softly it response.

It wasn't much time later that the prescription was completed, and the two were back on the road searching for a decent hotel to spend the night at.

"I can't wait to go to bed." Shiro sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of a hotel.

"Agreed." Came Keith's reply as he yawned softly, Shiro smiling softly in response to his little brother as he parked the car and took the keys out of the ignition. The two getting out of the car only for Shiro to see his brother go completely blank, looking extremely pale.

"Shit-Keith." Shiro slid across the hood of his car to Keith side being as quick as possible as his little brother started falling to the ground, Shiro catching him and gently lowering them to the ground, Keith tense and now unconscious. Shiro took his coat off and placed it underneath Keith's head as he started convulsing, Shiro checking his watch to keep track of the time as well as taking Keith's glasses off and making sure Keith was away from any harm. With th years of experience from this, Shiro stayed calm as he turned Keith onto his side, making sure he didn't choke on his saliva or anything. Keeping and eye on the time.

Once everything stopped he turned Keith back over and checked his airway, glad he was still breathing and everything was slowly going back to normal, he fixed Keith to lay in the recovery position and stayed by his little brothers side as he regained consciousness. Feeling groggy, panicky and unsure of how he ended up on the ground, Was how Keith felt as he came back around.

"Hey, you're okay. You had a seizure, but you'll be okay." Shiro said softly to Keith as he stayed by his side. Gently pushing the hair from the younger males face. The raven haired male felt himself slowly start to recover. His purple eyes looking up at his older brother, the feeling of being exhausted spread through his body.

"Em' s'rry, Sh-iro." Keith slurred his words tiredly.

"Hey, don't be sorry. It's not your fault. It's okay Keith." Shiro reassured the nineteen year old. "Can I carry you inside?" Shiro asked softly, not wanting to move Keith until he was sure he had fully recovered.

"Yes'." Keith replied softly, almost childishly making Shiro smile softly as he slowly sat up, Shiro putting his jacket over his shoulder before he slipped one arm under Keith's knees and the other behind Keith's back. Shiro gently picking him up, Keith slipping his arms around Shiro neck.

As he was carried inside the hotel, Keith resting his head against his brothers shoulder snuggling into him for comfort as they got inside. Shiro gently set Keith on a chair in the lounge. I'm gonna go check in, will you be okay?" Shiro asked softly.

"I'll be fine, Shiro." Was the reply that came from Keith as he pulled his legs close to his chest and waited patiently. Shiro going to the front desk and checking them into a room before he returned to Keith with the room Key, picking Keith back up and carrying him to their room.

Shiro had skillfully unlocked their room with Keith still in his arms, using his foot to close the door behind him and locking it before going over and setting Keith down on one of the beds. "I'm gonna run down to the car quick to grab our suitcases. Will you be okay?" Shiro asked worried.

"I'll be okay...just please come back quick?" Keith asked softly.

"I'll be back as quick as I can." Shiro replied softly to his brother before leaving the room and running out to the car.

Shivering from the coldness of his wet clothing, Keith stole Shiro's coat off the bed and put it on, slipping off his shoes and pulling his legs to his chest as he waited for Shiro to return with their suitcases that held a pair of Pyjamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow.

Keith glanced around the fuzzy room just realizing now that he wasn't wearing his glasses anymore.

Shiro had soon returned with the two suitcases. Keith watching as Shiro opened up his suitcase and gathered Keith's Pyjamas, and set them in front of Keith before Shiro slipped Keith's glasses back on his face making him give Shiro a small smile.

"Thanks." The young dark haired male answered, taking his Pyjamas and getting up to go into the bathroom. His footsteps were light as he moved to the bathroom the door shutting behind him with a small click as he set his clothing on the counter and looked into the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was how tired he looked. Dark bags under his eyes from the countless, sleep deprived nights. With a sigh Keith slid off Shiro's coat and letting it fall to the ground. Unzipping the red sweater and watching as it fell from his shoulders off his arms and to the ground. Underneath Keith was wearing a grey shirt that he slowly peeled off, his muscles feeling sore from being so tense.

Keith worked at removing his ripped jeans and pulling them off before grabbing his pyjama top and bottoms and putting them on, feeling the warmth of the dry floating as he picked up his dirty clothing and carried it out of the bathroom setting it aside and out of the way.

Making his way to his bed he slipped into it and under the covers as Shiro went to the bathroom and got changed. Keith setting his glasses on the table beside the bed and snuggling into the bed under the warm blankets. His eyes falling shut as he slowly started to fall asleep.

"So tomorrow I was thinking we-" Shiro had started to say when he came out of the bathroom but cut himself off seeing Keith was asleep. A smile came to his face as he went over to Keith and tucked him in more properly and then going over to his own bed. Slipping under the covers and moving to turn the lamp off. "Goodnight Keith." Shiro said softly as he turned out the light.


End file.
